The Fourth Quartel Quell - Let The Bombs Drop
by Meisyree
Summary: After twenty years of peace, the Capitol was back and stronger than ever. With the help of the new president, President Tennant, they punished the thirteen Districts by starting the Hunger Games again. Twenty-five years later, the time of the 100th Games had come. But this time, the President himself was the Head Game Maker. What kind of sick twists will there be this year?


**Author's Note: **Hello every one! So, this is my first Hunger Games story, so if I messed up, feel free to tell me. This is the first chapter, and I hope you'll like it. And, I know I should probably work on my other story, but I just couldn't get this one out of my head. So, yeah.

It's rated T, of course, since it's the Hunger Games.

Thanks for reading, folks!

**Chapter One: The 99****th**** Hunger Games**

Meri was trying not to look away from the screen, but the sight of those mutts eating that little girl alive wanted to make her scream. How in the name of sanity was this entertaining? This was wrong; and people liked that. Actual humans appreciated the sight of kids getting killed in sick and twisted ways. Fortunately, those people lived in another world. A world full of colors, craziness and lies. A world more powerful than any of the Districts. A world called The Capitol.

Each year, every single District had to submit two tributes to fight to the death until only one of them remained alive. Thirteen Districts, twenty-six tributes and one Victor. Those were the Hunger Games. Of course, the Capitol people had kept saying that the Games existed only because of their foolishness. The thirteen Districts had created a rebellion against the Capitol, twice. The first one failing miserably at the attempt, losing one of the most powerful Districts in the process. Seventy-five years later, they tried again and succeeded with the help of District 13, the very same District which got destroyed in the first rebellion, but didn't have to submit any tributes for the Games. Meri hadn't really gotten that part.

However, the "Good times", like the District citizens called it, didn't last long. Approximately twenty years; nothing compared to the years of suffering the new president, President Tennant, had planned for the Districts. He created new rules and each and every person breaking them would be punished.

Naturally, one of the punishments was the Hunger Games.

The main reason why the Games kept going was that the Capitol people enjoyed it. They liked the way children got stolen away from their families. They liked how the tributes tried to please them. They liked the way they suffered all through their journey in the Capitol, and how they died in the arena. But why would they care?

Meri was sure about one thing; if the Capitol citizens understood how sick it was, and how easy it would be to stop them, they probably would. A television show needed people to watch it, right? What if the Capitol just stopped watching? Would the Hunger Games also stop?

She knew better. Those people stop watching would even be more impossible than a third rebellion.

The mutts left the little girl lying on the ground, missing a leg, on the verge of dying, but not quiet. Meri couldn't even imagine how that child was feeling, unable to live, but unable to die either. Quick deaths weren't really appreciated among the Capitol citizens, and the Games Makers made _sure_ the mutts didn't disappoint them.

She only died a few moments after the attack, but Meri was sure it felt like years to her. Unable to move enough to stop the pain, what a horrible way to go. In fact, none of the deaths in the Games were nice ways to go. A loud boom echoed in the room, and Meri asked herself how loud they would be in the arena. Were the tributes able to hear them, or did they only learn the dreadful news in the morning? She couldn't tell.

Suddenly, a red-headed girl appeared next to the small mutilated body. That one was older, but not much stronger. She looked at the body, before bursting into tears. Meri heard Claudius Templesmith Jr. say something about them being former allies. He also said that there were only two tributes left. The red-headed girl and a male Career. None of them came from Meri's District, but she was secretly hoping the girl would win. She had been the only tribute since the beginning of the new generation of Games who didn't kill anybody. That wasn't going to last though. If that girl wanted to go home safely, she had to kill her last opponent. And since he was a Career, he wouldn't hesitate for a second.

Suddenly, Meri heard a scream. And it didn't come from the television. She turned around to look at her mother, trying to understand what was happening. She wasn't looking at her, though. She was looking out the window. Meri looked than at her father, who was already heading towards the front door. She followed him, trying to see what was happening. His eyes were wide open, and his jaw was so clenched she thought it was going to explode. She followed his gaze only to see a little girl lying on the ground. She was crying, and Meri knew who she was. Well, not _really_. She only knew that she lived a few houses down the road. She was approximately seven years old or so. Meri had never remembered her name.

A peacekeeper advanced to her, and Meri assumed he was going to help her.

Oh boy was she wrong.

He grabbed her hair, pulling her on her feet, before kicking her in the stomach. Meri heard a loud gasp before watching the little girl hit the ground with a sickening thud. Meri held back a scream. Why did that Peace Keeper just do that?

"What have you done?!" A woman cried, running towards the little girl's body. The mother.

The man just turned towards the small crowd that had formed near the incident. He suddenly pointed a finger at the girl's body.

"This girl was _not_ watching the Hunger Games." He shouted, putting a lot of emphasis on the word "not".

The mother just kept crying, holding her deceased daughter's body.

"Did she have to die for it?!" asked a person in the crowd.

The Peace Keeper turned towards the voice, frowning.

"Who said that?!" He shouted, making Meri shiver.

A woman stepped out of the crowd. The Peace Keepers face fell on the spot. The woman talking was his wife. He quickly recomposed himself.

"She was seven years old, and she was breaking a rule. She needed punishment"

"So that's because you killed her. How helpful. I'll sleep so better at night now that _such a criminal_ got taken care of." She said sarcastically before turning around and leaving.

Meri knew that woman. She was a teacher at the primary school. The little girl must have been one of her students. The Peace Keeper made no signs of regret. He just dismissed the crowd with a flick of his hand, before following his wife.

Before Meri knew it, she was crying. Not as much as the poor mother, but she was crying, too. Her father pulled her back inside their house, and made her sit in front of the television again. Her father had never been good with feelings, so this was his way to say that he didn't want me to die like the little girl in the street. Meri still heard the mother's sobs, or maybe they were her own. She couldn't tell.

Suddenly, a canon echoed in the house again. The Games were over. The Capitol Citizens had finally got their Victor. The screen showed the red-headed girl, standing in front of a body, while sobbing madly. She, too, had killed someone. She heard Claudius Templesmith shout into his microphone:

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present you the Victor of the 99th Annual Hunger Games, Bright Sterling, from District 5!"

Were they happy now?

Of course not.

So? Any first impressions?


End file.
